


Getting emotional

by Coffeegirl_Alex



Series: friend brother lover [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeegirl_Alex/pseuds/Coffeegirl_Alex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E se Kirk e Spock, dopo essersi conosciuti in Accademia, epoca in cui è avvenuto un episodio del quale non hanno mai più parlato, si ritrovassero anni dopo a servire sulla stessa nave?<br/>[Seguito di: “Fix You”]<br/>Dal testo : “15 giorni, 7 ore e 24 minuti fa, su quel pianeta, tutto è cambiato bruscamente, Jim ti ha salvato la vita, frapponendosi tra te e il proiettile.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting emotional

**Author's Note:**

> Quando ho iniziato a scrivere, avevo solo voglia di due cose: Kirk e Spock e una scenetta dolce, alla fine ne è uscita questa storia...  
> Chiedo perdono se ho esagerato con il lato “umano” di Spock ma mi sono fatta prendere dal fatto che nel reboot la sua emotività è un po' più presente XD  
> Questa storia nasce come seguito di "Fix you", per cui, anche qui, i miei Kirk e Spock sono quelli del movieverse.  
> Tra Spock e Uhura non è mai iniziata nessuna storia (chiedo scusa agli amanti di Uhura ma io proprio non riesco a vedercela accanto a Spock XD)  
> Detto questo, buona lettura :)

Te ne stai lì, seduto accanto a quel letto, sperando che lui riprenda conoscenza.  
 _Illogico._  
Potrebbe non accadere mai, lo sai ma, in questo momento, non sai che fartene della tua logica, semplicemente non sei più in grado di applicarla.  
Ti tormenti, chiedendoti perché Jim si sia preso quel proiettile al tuo posto. Pensi che sia tutto sbagliato, perché avresti dovuto esserci tu, in quel letto, non il tuo capitano.  
McCoy cammina nervosamente avanti e indietro per l’infermeria, quasi volesse scavare un solco, non dice nulla ma, quel silenzio ti ferisce più delle parole perché, ti guarda come fosse tua la colpa e anche tu ti sei convinto che abbia ragione. Non avresti mai voluto che Jim mettesse a repentaglio la sua vita per te, ma lui l’ha fatto comunque perché è impulsivo, testardo e perché è tuo amico.  
Amico.  
Pensi che la tua amicizia non valga tanto, certo non il prezzo della sua vita.  
 _Illogico._  
Sono passati anni dai giorni dell’Accademia e vi siete ritrovati a servire sulla stessa nave, Capitano e Primo Ufficiale. I primi tempi sono stati difficili, hai passato giorni interi in compagnia del ricordo di quella notte, dei vostri due corpi stretti assieme, tu scosso dai brividi e lui che, più ti sentiva tremare, più ti stringeva forte a sé. La stessa immagine che, ci sono voluti anni e lunghe sessioni di meditazione, perché sbiadisse almeno un po’ dalla tua mente fino a quando, non è bastato rivederlo che, quelle sensazioni, sono tornate, vivide e prepotenti, come fosse accaduto appena la notte prima. Poi, 15 giorni, 7 ore e 24 minuti fa, su quel pianeta, tutto è cambiato bruscamente, Jim ti ha salvato la vita, frapponendosi tra te e il proiettile. Ed ora stai rischiando di perderlo, questa volta per sempre. Continuare a pensarci non lo aiuterà stare meglio ma tu non puoi smettere di farlo.  
 _Illogico._  
   
Con il passare dei giorni, noti che, persino McCoy si è ammorbidito nei tuoi confronti e ti rivolge un sorriso tirato ogni volta che ti vede alzarti da quella sedia solo per il tuo turno ma, non appena stacchi, sa che tornerai a sederti, pazientemente, accanto a Jim. Sono giorni che ti rifiuti di dormire e che quasi non tocchi cibo.  
 _Illogico._  
   
«Spock, vada a riposare» Ti dice il dottore, riportandoti alla realtà.  
Tu rispondi con la solita storia che, i vulcaniani, non hanno lo stesso bisogno di dormire degli umani ma, sai già, che con lui non attacca.  
«Se va avanti in questo modo finirà con l’ammalarsi e questa nave ha bisogno di lei, soprattutto adesso.»  
Sai che ha ragione e sei perfettamente conscio delle tue responsabilità come primo ufficiale ma, per la prima volta nella tua vita, non ti importa. La tua preziosa logica non ti aiuta.  
 _Del tutto illogico_.  
   
«Almeno fallo per Jim, lui in questo momento vorrebbe te in plancia.» Fa una pausa, prima di dire qualcosa che, ne sei certo, gli costi precchio ammettere. «Tu sei l’unica persona a cui affiderebbe la sua nave.»  
Jim.  
Il dottore ha toccato le corde giuste. Sai che per Jim puoi trovare la forza.  
 _Logico?_  
   
«Ha ragione.» Gli rispondi, alzandoti lentamente senza riuscire a staccare gli occhi dal tuo capitano. Poi torni a guardare il dottore in una muta richiesta.  
«Stia tranquillo, nel caso si svegli la farò chiamare immediatamente.» Ti assicura ma, le sue parole, non ti fanno sentire niente affatto meglio, ti incammini meccanicamente verso il tuo alloggio. Sai che non riuscirai a prendere sonno.  
La notte è lunga, troppo. Provi a meditare, chissà che questa pratica possa aiutarti a ritrovare un po’ di equilibrio. E’ inutile, tutto inutile, ti ripeti quando l’immagine di Jim si forma nella tua testa. Esci dalla cabina e ti dirigi meccanicamente verso l’infermeria.  
 _Illogico?_  
Stanno dormendo tutti. Ti intrufoli come un ladro e ti avvicini piano al letto di Jim. E’ buio, le uniche luci sono quelle dei macchinari incaricati di monitorare il suo stato di salute. Il bagliore giallognolo che gli illumina il viso non fa altro che mettere in risalto il suo pallore, vederlo in quello stato ti uccide. Non sai cosa daresti per rivedere quegli occhi azzurri e la sua aria da sbruffone dipinta sul volto, per tornare in Accademia, quando bastava una scazzottata a risolvere i problemi.  
Ti siedi accanto a lui, perché sai che è quello il tuo posto.  
 _Logico._  
Quando Bones si sveglierà, ti farà una ramanzina ma non ti importa, del resto non puoi certo dargli torto perché né lui né nessun altro potrebbero mai capire quanto sia profondo il legame che ti unisce al tuo _T’hy’la_. Non l’hai chiesto o cercato, è accaduto e basta, quella notte di tanti anni prima e ora, che vi siete ritrovati, non puoi proprio permetterti di perderlo. Prendi delicatamente la sua mano tra le tue e inizi ad accarezzarne dolcemente il dorso con la punta dell’indice e del medio uniti. Fai scorrere le dita su tutta la sua mano mentre sussurri piano.  
 _T’hy’la_.  
Sposti la mano all’altezza del suo volto, gli accarezzi i contorni del viso, gli zigomi, la fronte, le labbra.  
 _Logico._  
All’improvviso la macchina che monitora il battito cardiaco di Jim sembra impazzire e il suono di allarme fa sì che McCoy accorra, ancora mezzo addormentato, dalla stanza attigua all’infermeria, dove ha collocato una piccola branda.  
«Signor Spock, ma cosa? Non importa, si levi di mezzo.» Ti grida, avvicinandosi al letto.  
Tu rimani come pietrificato mentre vedi il dottore intento a controllare i paramenti vitali e poi, dopo interminabili attimi, scorgi un sorriso sulle sue labbra.  
«Si sta svegliando.» Ti dice. «Jim è fuori pericolo.» L’espressione sul volto di McCoy si distende. In quel momento senti che potresti persino abbracciarlo.  
 _Illogico?_  
Quando, pochi minuti dopo, Jim apre gli occhi tu sei lì, seduto accanto a lui, e lo guardi come fosse la cosa più preziosa dell’universo.  
Dopo che il dottore ha finito di visitarlo, lui e Jim si scambiano un’occhiata, sulle prime non capisci cosa stia accadendo ma poi, McCoy ti appoggia una mano sulla spalla.  
«Mi raccomando, non lo faccia stancare, è ancora molto debole.» Si raccomanda, allontanandosi per lasciarvi soli. Senti l’impulso di abbracciarlo una seconda volta, in pochi minuti.  
 _Illogico?_  
   
«C-cosa significa?» Ti domanda Jim, la voce ridotta ad un sussurro, non appena si accorge che siete rimasti solo voi due, occhi negli occhi.  
«Che cosa Jim? Non ti devi affaticare, l’hai sentito McCoy.» Gli dici con dolcezza avvicinando il tuo volto al suo.  
Ma Jim insiste, è deciso, vuole sapere. «Sono anni che me lo domando.»  
Tu lo guardi spaesato, perso in quelle pozze azzurre che hai temuto di non rivedere mai più.  
«Q-quella parola Spock.»  
Solo allora capisci che non puoi più tenerti tutto quanto dentro, che quel giorno è arrivato. « _T’hy’la_ » sussurri infine, prendendo la sua mano e intrecciando le tue dita alle sue.  
 _Logico? Illogico?_  
Non ti importa, semplicemente smetti di domandartelo.  
Perché si tratta di Jim.  
Perché quando sei con lui riesci ad accettare anche la tua metà umana.  
Perché quello che senti è troppo bello, troppo intenso per essere sbagliato.  
Jim ti sorride rafforzando la stretta. E a questo punto non c’è più bisogno di parole.  
   
 


End file.
